Dados
by Shady Linak
Summary: [SasuHina][Lemon] —Conociéndote, Hinata, con Sasuke se la pasarán haciéndolo siempre con el misionero. Necesitas dejar de ser tan tímida y sorprenderlo— le dijo Ino. Tomó los dados entre sus manos. ¿Hinata se animará a perder su timidez? ¡Para AntoniaCifer!


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Advertencias: SasuHina con lemon (ohshet). UA. A quien no le guste, por favor, que se retire. PD: mención de NaruSaku y ShikaIno.

Para Antonia (conchesumadre).

****

**.Dados.**

—¿Les gusta lo que me he comprado?— preguntó Ino sacando el objeto de su bolso.

Hinata y Sakura la miraron con curiosidad primero. Pero cuando vieron de qué se trataba…

—¡Esconde eso, cerda!— le ordenó Sakura—. Estamos en plena tarde comiendo en un lugar público, ¿no ves?

—Vamos, sólo quería que lo vieran… ¿Qué sucede, Hinata? Estás muy roja— observó la rubia riéndose.

La Hyuga nunca iba a dejar de sonrojarse. Y mucho menos si Ino le mostraba en sus narices cosas como esa.

—Eh...—dudó.

—Es sólo un simple vibrador… Estoy segura de que a Shikamaru le encantará verme con él.

Esta vez a Sakura también se le subieron los colores. Bueno, por algo Ino era una cerda. Nunca había tenido pudor al hablar de su sexualidad.

Ino rebuscó en su bolso de nuevo. Sacó de él una caja rectangular y se la tendió a Hinata.

—Gracias… ¿Qué es?— preguntó rápido, para que el tema del vibrador pasase. Pero esa pregunta la llevaría a una conversación aún peor.

Agitó la caja y oyó.

—Ábrelo.

Así lo hizo Hinata. Y se encontró con…¿dados?

—¿Qué es eso, Ino?— preguntó Sakura.

—Sólo un regalo. Mira, este— dijo tomando uno—, tiene escrita una parte del cuerpo. Cuello, pechos, muslos, boca y sexo y una zona a elección…—leyó—. Seis lugares en total. El otro tiene acciones: acariciar, morder, lamer, succionar, masajear y también una acción a elección.

El color rojo de Hinata aumentó. Por su parte, Sakura se rió por lo bajo. Algunas personas que pasaban las miraban con preocupación. La de cabello rosa deseó tener la oportunidad de usar esos dados alguna vez.

Hinata tomó su bebida, deseando que el líquido frío la calmase. Ino se estaba pasando.

—¿Para qué… querría eso?— tartamudeó.

Ino sonrió y tomó una patata frita.

—Conociéndote, con Sasuke se la pasarán haciéndolo con el misionero. Necesitas dejar de ser tan tímida y sorprenderlo.

Hinata se sonrojó aún más, si eso era posible. Ino le tendió los dados. No protestó únicamente porque no era capaz de decir nada más. Guardó el regalo en su caja con mucha torpeza.

Le parecía que Ino lo sabía todo. Más de una vez su novio le había pedido variar, que ella lo provoque. Pero su timidez nunca la dejó. Se limitó a pedir al cielo que Sasuke no estuviese en casa para cuando ella llegara, aunque estaba cuando se había ido. No tenía oportunidad, La vería llegar con esos dados del demonio y le pediría usarlos.

—¿No tienes nada para mí, cerda?— la voz de Sakura la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Con una sonrisa, Ino volvió a buscar en su bolso e Hinata se tapó los ojos. No quería saber más de cualquier juguete sexual de la Yamanaka.

—Bueno, como ya tienes el uniforme de enfermera que usas todos los días, podrías sorprender a Naruto con esto.

Señaló un disfraz de colegiala compuesto de un pequeño retazo de tela a cuadros que hacía como pollera y un top que sin dudas dejaría sus senos a la vista. Venía acompañado de una camisa con una corbata que, Sakura supuso, sería para su sexy profesor Naruto.

—Parece que todas lo pasaremos bien esta noche— comentó Sakura.

[...]

Abrió la puerta de madera y entró en su casa. Por los pequeños pero acogedores pasillos, fue a la cocina a dejar la bebida que no se había terminado con sus amigas. Hacía tres meses que se había ido a vivir con el Uchiha. Todo empezó cuando comenzó a acercarse más a Sakura, quien le insistía en salir con Sasuke y Naruto, para que se divirtiera.

Dado el caso, Sakura no podía resistirse a los encantos de su novio y terminaba besándolo y poniéndose encima de él. Hinata y Sasuke se quedaban solos en esos momentos. De a poco se fueron conociendo y enamorando. Claro que él lo demostraba de una extraña manera, pero ella le entendía. Sin embargo, ese día no quería cruzarlo.

Y allí estaba él, recostado en la mesa de cocina. ¿Acaso el universo se complotaba contra ella? Su hombre tenía diminutos cristales de agua en su pecho, que brillaban con la luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana. Su cabello, mojado y alborotado, justo como más le gustaba. Esos ojos en los que caía y se perdía apenas los miraba...

—Ho-hola— saludó como pudo. Y en menos de un parpadeo escondió detrás de su espalda la caja de dados en su mano izquierda.

Pero a Sasuke no se le pasaba un solo detalle. Se acercó a ella, muy consciente de las reacciones que provocaba en Hinata después de que salía de bañarse. Se extasió cuando la notó temblar. Le volvía loco su inocencia. Y también el sutil rechazo que le tenía cuando ella se excitaba. Porque a Hinata le agobiaba que él supiese cuanto la encendía. Y en ese momento sentía calor entre sus piernas, imaginándose que tal vez usar los dados no sería una mala idea.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?— le preguntó en el oído.

Hinata volvió a temblar. Sintió como Sasuke tomaba el objeto de entre sus dedos. Despacio, mientras la miraba, sacó los dos dados. Les dio vueltas entre sus dedos.

—¿Y esto?

Ella abrió la boca en busca de palabras.

—Es que Ino...Ella… Fue un regalo…

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello. Ya tenía ganas de probarlos y verla en acción. Cuando follaban, sentía que ella no sabía que hacer, que su pudor la invadía. Y siempre lo hacían igual. Hinata lo miró.

—¿Te parece si hago la cena y luego vemos como funciona esto?

Su cerebro quería decir que no. Pero el calor entre sus piernas le ordenó asentir.

[...]

Temblorosa, fue caminando hasta el cuarto que compartía con su novio. A veces creía que él la quería más por el sexo que por cualquier otra cosa. Pero cuando sentía los labios de él posarse en su frente, luego de haberse bajado de ella, esas dudas se disipaban.

De cualquier manera, lo cierto era que Sasuke, desnudo y sentado en la cama, tenía fuego en sus ojos. Y se sintió sexy cuando se quitó la ropa.

Él le colocó los dados en la mano.

—Hoy probaremos cosas diferentes— le dijo él en un susurro.

Ella arrojó los dados. A cada vuelta que daba se incremenaba su pudor, pero también su ansiedad. Quería probar cosas nuevas, satisfacerlo, hacerlo delirar del placer. Por suerte, el juego empezó tranquilo para ella. Los dados le marcaban _morder y cuello_.

Sasuke la miró fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa ladina en sus labios. Inspiró fuerte cuando la sintió debajo de su oreja. Suavemente ella le clavaba los dientes, enviando una corriente eléctrica a su sexo. Hinata nunca le había hecho cosas como esas… y ese día podría hacer mucho más que morderle el cuello.

Ella se separó, temblorosa, cuando comprobó que el miembro de él comenzaba a crecer.

Él tiró los dados, con ansia. _Succionar y pechos._

—No podía haberme tocado algo mejor, Hinata.

Dejando besos húmedos en el cullo de la chica, Sasuke descendió hasta sus pechos, los cuales sólo había acariciado algunas veces, ya que Hinata se ponía más roja que un tomate y parecía desfallecerse. Esta vez estaba igual de roja. Sin embargo, podía verle el ardor y la decisión en los ojos.

Succionó uno de sus pezones, en seguida lo sintió endurecerse mientras que un gemido se escapaba de entre los labios de la chica.

—¿Te gusta, eh?— murmuró contra ambos pechos.

Sus manos la acariciaban a la vez que atendía al otro pezón. Hinata se retorció de placer, siendo la primera vez que él la tenía así.

—Sasuke…— se le escapó. Los dedos se mezclaban en los cabellos negros, incitándole a que succionase más fuerte aún.

Cuando él se apartó, ella cayó en la realidad. Nunca había sentido algo así, porque nunca lo había dejado tocarla mucho. Mentalmente, agradeció a Ino, totalmente decidida a continuar con ese juego tan tortuoso pero excitante.

Tiró los dados con entusiasmo. _Lamer y muslos_.

Inmediatamnete, Sasuke abrió sus piernas. Y sentir la lengua caliente en aquella piel inexplorada sólo le hizo desearla más.

—Hinata… No tienes idea de cuánto me pones— soltó.

Ella siguió lamiendo, acercándose cada vez más a la ya dura erección con la sola idea de torturarlo un poco, de hacerse desear.

Cuando ya había llegado al imite, elevó su cabeza, a sólo unos centímetros de su miembro, para mirarlo con una muy pequeña sonrisa. Quiso decirle algo sucio, pero ya estaba siendo demasiado para su timidez y no le salió nada. Con la mirada le dijo todo.

Sasuke volvió a los dados, deseando que en la próxima vuelta, ella terminase lo que había empezado. Con impaciencia los arrojó. No aguantaría mucho más, la necesidad de tomarla se estaba haciendo insoportable. _Acariciar y sexo_.

Hinata enrojeció cuando lo vio. Él le abrió las piernas y bajó lentamente, para que ella lo esperase. Los dedos se acercaban cada vez más y ya podía percibir la humedad.

—Oh, Hinata, estás tan mojada para mí. Y hueles tan malditamente bien…— susurró.

Su dedo se dirigió al clítoris. Trazó círculos, primero muy lento, luego cada vez más rápido al ver el rostro de su chica, el cual reflejaba expresiones de puro placer. Continuó.

—Sasuke, ¿qué haces?—no pudo evitar preguntar—. ¡Voy a correrme!... Por favor, para…— le pidió algo avergonzada—. Me matas…

Pero él no paró. De un momento a otro, la vio retorcerse de placer, arrugar las sábanas con sus manos, gemir tan alto como para que el sonido fuese escuchado fuera de allí. Ante esto, su erección ya casi le dolía, clamando por penetrarla. Aún no sabía como había aguantado hasta ese momento. Cuando estaba por prepararse para embesrtirla, ella se incorporó con los ojos todavía un poco perdidos entre el placer.

Arrojó los dados: _Acción y lugar a elección_. Qué suerte tuvo.

Hinata lo miró y le sonrió.

—Te devolveré el placer— le dijo.

Sasuke no se esperaba encontrarse con su miembro siendo presionado por la boca de la chica. Hasta el fondo. Lo peor fue que ella lo miró con esos ojos totalmente gustosos mientras ella subía y bajaba la boca. Se hacía insoportable. Sasuke notaba el orgasmo más cerca a cada movimiento.

Tuvo que pedirle que lo dejase, no quería correrse aún. Y eso que estaba sorprendido de haber aguantado hasta allí.

—Acuestate, Hinata.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió y quedo totalmente a merced de él. Lo veía acercarse, posicionarse.

La miró a los ojos.

—Ahora, Hinata, te follaré tan fuerte que no sabrás donde comienzas tú y dónde termino yo. Me haces delirar, nunca tendré suficiente de ti.

Y la penetró hasta el fondo. Ambos gimieron. Era la primera vez que lo hacían con tanto ardor. Los pechos de Hinata se movían al ritmo de las embestidas, cada vez más rápidas. El sudor se entremezclaba y la pasión no tenía límites. Sus cuerpos se fusionaban en uno solo.

Sasuke notó que su miembro era apretado más de lo normal. La folló con más fuerza, si eso era posible, para dejar por siempre su marca en aquel cuerpo. Hinata se deshizo en un intenso orgasmo. Él continuó moviéndose unos segundos más, disfrutando al máximo la presión y la humedad de aquel pequeño lugar. Se corrió dentro de ella, respirando forzadamente.

—Hinata… Ha sido increíble— y se dejó caer sobre ella, agotado, sintiendo las réplicas del terremoto de su orgasmo.

Ella sonrió debajo de él, quien le daba un dulce beso en la frente.

_Gracias, Ino._

.

.

.

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirtlo. Sobre todo a ti, Anto. Disculpa que mi celular te diga Tanto ):

Me hubiese gustado poner todas las opciones del dado, pero me pareió que ya era mucha tortura para estos dos xD el SauHina me pone tanto... En fin.

Un beso para todos y ¡gracias por leer!

28/11/2014


End file.
